Embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate generally to virtual universe systems, and, more particularly, to dynamic presentation of a translated static communication in a virtual universe. Virtual universe applications allow people to socialize and interact in a virtual universe. A virtual universe (“VU”) is a computer based simulated environment intended for its residents to traverse, inhabit, and interact through the use of avatars. Many VUs are represented using 3-D graphics and landscapes, and are populated by many users, known as “residents.” Other terms for VUs include metaverses and “3D Internet.”